Survivor : Season 2
Survivor : The Lost Island Survivor 2, is the 2nd season of Survivor in Chuckle's Long Terms. This series is hosted by ''ChuckleGaming ''and co-hosted by DxviousSapphire. 'This series was reveal right after the Big Brother Canada Finale, And the Application came out on 19th July. And they ended on 25 July. The series stared on 5th July 2019 and ended on 22 July 2019. The winner was Tianna. With a Random Spin. Twist '''New Castaway - ' Two other Castaways joined the Cast! '''Single Immunity: Both tribes had to compete for individual immunity, and both tribes had to go to tribal and Jennie and Rachel won immunity. Triple Stuff - ''' On Day 19, At the immunity Task, There were going to be special prize handed out. 1st Place won Immunity, 2nd Place won Double Vote, and 3rd Place when a Legacy Advantage. Episode Recaps Episode 1 - Survivor 2, Begin on the Island. 10 new Castaway join Josh Heart and his new co host on the Island of the Lost. After, It reaval 2 Islander would be Team Captain. After the teams was pick. There had some time to go around to look for idols. On Day 2, It was the Frist Immunity Challenge. The Wining Tribe was Bamber, Leading to Sato, Having to go into Tribal. At Tribal, By a vote of 5-1, Libby was Voted Out. Episode 2 - On Day 3, It was right away to the Immunity Challenge, After a long time, Bamber won again. Leading to Sato, Losing. With some time, Sato had to pick someone to vote out again, After a hard time. Mondo was voted out 3 - 2. Episode 3 - On Day 6, It was right into immunity, With Bamber winning again, In a Sword fight with the Score of 5 - 2, With that being say, Saco when to Tribal, and voted Daisy out by a vote of 3 - 1 Episode 4 - On Day 10, Everything when crazy, All the tribes came to the immunity task, And was told of a twist know of "Single Immunity", Both tribes had to compete for individual immunity, and both tribes had to go to tribal and Jennie and Rachel won immunity. At tribal, After the voting, Tianna played her idol, So her votes did not count. By a vote of 4 - 1 - 1 -3* , Beverly was voted out. After it was reaval, The last 8 have made it to Merge and Were all in Jury. ( * = Void Votes) Episode 5 - On Day 15, Amber won the first Single Immunity, At Speelf. At Tribal, By a vote of 4 - 3 - 1, Jennie was sent packing. Episode 6 - The twist '''Triple Stuff , was In play. With Amber winning Immunity, Juliana winning the Double Vote, And with Billy winning the Legacy Advantage. At Tribal, all the castaway voted, Then Juliana played her Double Vote. Then with shocked. Juliana played a Idol on herself, Barry played his Idol, On himself. And Callum played both of his idol he had on Himself and Tianna. After, That it was left to Juliana and Foxy, With no votes to there name. I when to a Tiebreaker by a vote of 2 - 1 (2 people were N/A) , Foxy was sent packing, After what we called Idol Mess. Episode 7 - On Day 22 , Frist was Immunity, With a Moving Block Task in Play, Callum wins The Immunity task! At Tribal Tice used his Legacy Advantage to save himself. By a vote of 4 - 2, Rachel was voted out. Episode 8 - On Day 25, Amber won Immunity. At Tribal Billy was sent packing by a vote of 3 - 2 Episode 9 - On Day 30, Tianna won Immunity. And at Tribal, By a Blindside. Amber was voting out by a vote of 2-1-1 Episode 10 - Finale - On Finale Night. It was a vote of 2-2-1 , Meaning a Random Wheel had to be done first. And the winner is Tianna! Castaway {|